Mornings, or Rather, Midmornings
by Sou
Summary: check out my newer account missabi for updated versions. sorry for any confusion this forgetful ol' authoress managed to cause.


**Please Read:**

I won't post the **entire **version of this **fic** on fanfiction(dot)net. I'll post the edited version of it. it being , of course. To get the **unedited version**, go to my profile. Please enjoy.

**AN: **At end.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah. This is fanfiction, you get the picture.

**Warning**: Yaoi BoyxBoy

**Summary**: _"Sasuke's masturbating! In my house, in the middle of the day, on my couch!"_

Archiving: If you want my fic for anything, drop me a line soulriochan (at) yahoo (dot) ca or leave a comment w/your email in my LJ, I'll most likely say yes.

**Mornings, or Rather, Midmornings**

By: Soulrio

There are three things I notice as I wake up. I'm hungry, it's too bright, and something hard is poking me in the back. Mmmm… Something warm is wrapped around me too. Maybe my stomach can wait.

"Naruto…Wake up." ACK! Stupid Sasuke. His voice in my ear knocks away my impending sleep. Bastard, I'll get him for that.

"Naruto, I told you to wake up." Noo. Maybe later. Oh, that hard thing is poking me more. I reach around to grab it, and throw it away, preferably at Sasuke. But, as I grab it, the breath in my ear stops, and a low moan follows in its wake. Oh. OH. OH! Last night's memories flash… Me… Moaning and thrashing and shoving my fingers _there_ while Sasuke watches. OH! God… so embarrassing! It's all his fault! I'll kill him.

Sasuke's laughing. Laughing! At me! And here I am, with my face buried in my hands, dying of embarrassment. I can't believe he convinced me to do that. I can't believe it. I'll get him back. That's what I'll do.

He's stopped laughing. That can't be good. I open my eyes, slowly, one at a time. I roll over. He was lying right behind me, but I can't see him now. I sit up. He's not even in the room. I look around. How could I have not noticed him leaving? I push the blankets aside, and swing my feet to the ground, slipping them into a pair of slippers. '_Sasuke's,' I_ note as I stand up and walk out into the hallway. Sasuke's got big feet. To go with his big… I'm blushing again. Damn Sasuke!

But, as I walk into the living room, all thoughts of anger, embarrassment, and revenge fly from my head. All I can think, is 'wow' and 'how long was I in bed?' It had to have been a long time; Sasuke seems to have gotten pretty far. I resist the urge to hold my nose, and walk further into the room. Until I'm standing right in front of the couch Sasuke's currently sprawled on. He slowly opens his eyes to look up at me, with my mouth hanging wide up in shock. He doesn't still the hand on his-his _thing_, though. He licks is his lips and shifts slightly.

"Oh, decided not to hide in bed all morning – _gasp_ – have we?" He rests his head against the back of the couch, panting lightly. I stand there, unmoving, not certain what to do. Sasuke's masturbating! In my house, in the middle of the day, on my couch! What am I supposed to _think_, let alone do? …He's smirking at me now. Damn Sasuke, I'll get him!

"Angry are we, now?" Sasuke closed his eyes, raising his left knee to place his foot on the edge of the couch, and reach down to stroke his…his balls roughly. God. He's so sexy. Why can't I be like that? I feel a hand on my wrist, and a sharp tug sends me tumbling into Sasuke's lap. Oomph.

"Sa-suke?" Startling me like that, that wasn't fair.

"Stop thinking so much," he growls in my ear, I can feel his hands on my hips. I should have put something on before I left the room. I know I'm blushing again. Damnit. "It's not like you ever really did before, no need to pick up bad habits, idiot."

* * *

I smile contentedly, and tilt my head down to look into Sasuke's dark, dark eyes. I'm not blushing, for once. He smirks back at me - still panting, with his hair plastered to his face - the only smile he's capable of. He runs one hand gently through my hair, and leans back against the couch. I'm still sitting in his lap, he's still inside of me, I still have my arms wrapped around his neck, his are still wrapped around me, and the sun's still beating down upon us both. I feel lazy, like a cat. Or maybe a fox. His fingers are tracing what are probably jutsu seals on my back, and it feels good. I won't have to kill him, this time.

"Bastard…" I mumble against the skin of his neck.

"Idiot." He says back to me, and I feel a slight pressure on the top of me head. I pull back to look up at him, curiously. He's still smirking, but his eyes are hiding something.

"What?" I ask. He pats me on the head.

"Nothing."

****

****

**AN**: Hello, I'm back! Been awhile hasn't it. I think I said I was pondering an idea for a sequel to Walking White-Hot, well, here it is. This is from Naruto's POV, obviously, and it was fun to write. Although a bit challenging, because I kept wording things the way **I** would think and/or say them. Which definitely isn't the way he would. Anyways, **for those **that **knew** what **Sasuke** actually **did at the end**, there, first person that gets it right, I'll right a Naruto ficlet of your choice of pairing, if you're interested. Has to be yaoi, though. If it's a pairing I particularly enjoy, you might even get an entire lemon out of me. Why am I doing this, you ask? shrugs I work better with directed writing, and I love writing Naruto characters, because I enjoy it. Anyways. Yes, as always, read and review, please. I don't have a beta or anything, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

Soulrio.


End file.
